Blue Raker
Blue Raker (ブルーレイカー) is a member of the Space Police Kaisers and the older brother of the Raker Brothers from the Brave Exkizer television series. He can further combine with his younger brother Green Raker to form Ultra Raker. Technology & Characteristics, Special Equipments, Ablities and Attacks Blue Raker is a member of the Space Police Kaisers and the older brother of Green Raker. His alternate form takes on a 100 Series Shinkansen. When in vehicle mode, both he and his brother can generate energy rails up on the air to allow rapid deployment to locations. Although he can walk with his legs, when in combat he is normally seen utilizing wheels on his legs to move at high speeds, this is called as the "Roller Dash". His brother Green Raker also has this ability. He can use the Bind Crush, a gigantic grappling claw fired from the nosecone section of his chest, which is also inherited by his brother. Lastly, he can combine with his brother to form Ultra Raker through the Lateral Combination. Both of the siblings can use a pair of blaster rifles, although this feature is only seen in the toy. 'Weapons:' *'Bind Crush/Chain Crusher' A giant rocket-propelled grappling hook that can be shot out from Blue Raker's nosecone section. It can also emit electricity. *'Shield Rifle' Blue Raker can utilize a blue, flat rifle, which is only seen used when Blue Raker is in vehicle mode (the rifle is detached in robot mode) and becomes Ultra Raker's left leg armor. Blue Raker is only shown capable of holding it in the toy. Note: This weapon's name is unofficial, as it is not named in the anime. *'Double Rifle' A red, double-barrel handheld rifle which becomes Ultra Raker's rifle when combined with Green Raker's red rifle, though no instances of these red rifles were seen in the anime, only in the toy. *'Twin Kick' A tandem kick with Green Raker. *'Raker Hurricane' The twins will spin at high speeds, creating a tornado around each, which will then entwine together to form a single, large tornado. *'Twin Beam' A beam fired from Blue Raker's head lens in tandem with Green Raker. 'Special Equipment' *'Roller Dash' Wheels on Blue Raker's legs that allows him to move at high speeds. 'Ablities' *'Twin Power' The Raker Brothers can receive a high boost of power when they join their hands together. *'Lateral Combination' The Lateral Combination (Sayuu Gattai - 左右合体) allows Blue Raker to combine with Green Raker and form Ultra Raker. History Blue Raker first appeared along with his brother, Green Raker during the Geisters' second evil scheme - stealing a newly-built prototype Shinkansen (Episode 2). Since then, he, along with the other members of the Space Police Kaisers band up and begin their campaign fighting the Geisters on Earth. Shortly after capturing the Geisters, he and the rest of the Kaisers had to depart from Earth and head to their next mission, but not before bidding Kouta farewell. Gallery vlcsnap-2019-12-19-15h48m45s822.png|Blue Raker's debut pose alongside Green Raker. vlcsnap-2019-12-19-16h12m37s240.png|Roller Dash vlcsnap-2019-12-19-16h15m06s516.png|Bind Crush vlcsnap-2019-12-26-21h36m12s814.png|Shield Rifle firing. Vlcsnap-2019-12-26-21h46m51s534.png|Twin Power Vlcsnap-2019-12-31-23h02m34s679.png|Twin Kick. vlcsnap-2019-12-31-23h39m38s328.png|Raker Hurricane. vlcsnap-2020-01-08-21h46m46s923.png|Twin Beam. Category:Brave Fighter Exkizer Characters Category:Characters